how can i tell you
by purpleface14
Summary: Hinata just found out that she’s pregnant and is figuring out the perfect way to tell her husband Naruto the news! naruto's such a dense


**How can I tell you…**

**Summary: Hinata just found out that she's pregnant and is figuring out the perfect way to tell her husband Naruto the news.**

**Author corner: this story is for Shikagirl1990, who was the first person to review on my new one-shot Ew cooties. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**-oooooo-**

Hinata Uzamaki, proud to be the wife of Naruto Uzamaki was currently in her house…and was located upstairs in the master bedroom bathroom. Why was she there you ask? Well you see Naruto and Hinata were newlyweds they've only been married for two months and as all of you may know newlyweds and any old married couple tends to get very frisky on their honeymoon, but that's beside the point both Hinata and Naruto loved children and wanted to start a family immediately after their marriage. So they have been trying for a while now and today was the day that Hinata finally waited to come.

"Urinate on stick…wait five minutes." Hinata said out loud in the empty bathroom. She did as the instructions said and walked out the bathroom taking a pink box with her. "One faint pink line means negative, two dark red lines means positive." She read taking in the information. 'I wonder how Naruto will react if I really am pregnant.' She thought hoping that she was. Like I said they really wanted this baby.

"Hinata I'm home!" she heard Naruto yell from downstairs.

Hinata eyes widened she didn't want Naruto to figure out that there was a chance that she may be pregnant. She wanted to tell him at the right moment and in a way he'd never forget. She got of the bed and ran in the bathroom.

"Hinata?" he said loudly as he slowly walked up the stairs.

"I-I'm in the bathroom." She said loudly before locking the door.

Naruto entered his large bedroom as soon as the bathroom door went click.

--

Hinata's back was against the door, she wiped the sweat of her forehead. 'Okay I'm acting crazy he's my husband' she bit her lip. 'I shouldn't hide this from him but I want it to be special.' She walked over to the counter where she left the pregnancy test, a gasp escaped her lips. There were two dark red lines which meant she was pregnant. A squeal escaped the female Uzamaki's lips.

**Knock, knock**

Hinata turned around fast causing things to fall on the floor.

"Hinata are you okay…I heard a noise what are you doing in there?" Naruto asked from the next side of the door.

"I'm okay Naruto kun…I'm just tidying up." She said picking the things up. Hinata thought fast okay where could she hide the pregnancy test…she couldn't just throw it in the waste bin in clear site and she couldn't sneak it out because she knew that Naruto would give her a hug. She saw the clothes hamper, and hid both the box and pregnancy test under the pile of dirty clothes. She let out a breath and opened the door to come face to face with her husband.

He had a big grin on his face. "What are you up to?" He asked trying to look in the bathroom.

"N-nothing Naruto kun." She said closing the door behind her.

"Anyway I got great new, I got the promotion!" he said holding her hands.

"That's great Naruto kun." Hinata said smiling this promotion couldn't come at a better time; with the new baby coming along they would need more money.

"You don't seem happy, what's the matter?" he said in concern.

"I-Its nothing…I'm just tired." She lied.

"Oh." He said before giving her a quick kiss. "I'll take a quick shower and go visit Sasuke and sakura then."

"Naruto no!" Hinata said worrying that once he goes in the bathroom he would find the test.

"AH-ah you need your rest." He said kissing her cheek then walked into the bathroom. Hinata let the breath she was holding out, once she heard the shower turn on.

'Okay…nothing should happen he's just taking a shower.' She thought. She walked downstairs into the kitchen, and picked up the cordless phone. The phone ringed for a bit.

"Hello?" said a certain bun haired ninja

"Oh good Tenten, um could all of you girls come to my house in oh say twenty minutes…I have some good new." Hinata said.

"Hinata what's the news?" Tenten asked. Just then Hinata heard the shower.

"Tenten just call Sakura and Ino and come to my house in twenty." She said before hanging up. Hinata quickly ran back up the stairs.

"Hinata have you seen my favorite shirt." Naruto said looking in the drawers.

Hinata walked into the bedroom. "No Naruto kun I haven't." she said.

Naruto stood up straight turning to Hinata. Hinata blushed; Naruto only had a towel wrapped around his waist. "That's funny I thought you just washed it." He said before dropping the towel in front of his wife and put on a pair of blue boxer briefs. "Maybe it's in the dirty clothes." He said heading to the bathroom.

Hinata eyes widened. "Naruto you can't wear dirty clothes that disgusting." She said rushing over to the closet. "Here wear this." She said handing him red t-shirt.

"Thanks Hinata." He said kissing her on the cheek. Five minutes passed.

"Okay I'm heading off to Sasuke's I'll be back in two hours." He said giving her a hug. "Get some rest." He yelled from downstairs.

'What I'm I going to do with you Naruto kun' Hinata thought.

--

**-15 minutes later-**

"Okay Hinata you called us all down here, and Tenten said you had a surprise what is it?" Ino asked.

"Well…I'm pregnant!" she said to her friends.

Sakura dropped the cookie she was eating. "Are you serious…you and Naruto are going to have a baby!" she said. Hinata nodded.

"Oh, my god what was Naruto's reaction?" Tenten asked.

Hinata played with her fingers. "I haven't really told him yet…I want to make it a funny confession you know something witty." She said.

The girls all smiled. "I think this is going to be so cute."

"I just don't know how to do it." Hinata confessed.

"Okay Hinata this is all you got to do." Ino said and started to explain.

--

**-one hour and forty five minutes later-**

Hinata had just came back from shopping fifteen minutes ago and was now finishing the dish she had prepared; baby carrots, baby back ribs and baby corn. Get it **baby** yup hopefully Naruto would catch on to the baby theme that Hinata was trying to show and if that didn't work she had a back up plan.

As soon as she placed the baby back ribs onto to table Naruto came through the door.

"That was a great game that was on." Naruto walking into the kitchen. "Hinata why are all those baby thing in the living room. Were you babysitting or something."

Hinata frowned she was hoping he would figure she bought hose things for them.

"So what's for dinner?" He said taking out the chair and getting ready to sit down.

"Well I thought we could try something new." She said sitting down. "It's a theme dinner can I guess the theme?" she asked. "We have baby carrots; baby corn and baby back ribs."

Naruto stared at the food. He scratched his head. "I'm sorry Hinata I just don't get it." He said taking the ribs from the middle of the table and placing them on his plate.

She sighed. "That's okay Naruto kun it wasn't important anyway." She said nibbling on the baby carrot.

--

**-One hour later in the master bedroom-**

"Hinata you seem tense." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist. They were currently in bed and she hadn't told him yet.

"It's nothing Naruto kun." She said with a sigh.

He kissed her on the neck. "I don't like it when you're like this Hinata." He switched their positions so he was on top of her. "I don't like it at all." He said capturing her lips. "If I'm doing any thing that bothering you just tell me." He said kissing her on the lips again.

"Naruto kun…" Hinata whined.

Naruto sighed and rolled off her… and turned the TV. on.

'I guess I better do this now before he thinks I'm mad at him or something.' She thought. She walked over to the closet and took out a gift. "Naruto I have something for you." She said crawling onto the bed.

Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"Here." She said handing him a gift.

"Gee Hinata it's not our anniversary or anything…why's you get me this." He said opening it.

"I guess it's for congratulating you on the promotion." She said.

"Well thanks." He said taking the lid off. "Hinata…what's this." He said pulling out baby socks. "And this." He said pulling out baby clothes.

"Baby clothes." She squeaked.

"Hinata why would we need bab-" his words stopped when he pulled out a large t shirt that said 'world's best dad.' He looked at his wife and then at the clothes.

"N-Naruto kun." Hinata said slowly getting off the bed.

"Hinata are you…pregnant?" he asked in shock.

She nodded her head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier I just wanted it to b-"

"Hinata are you serious?" he asked. She nodded again.

"You're not fucking playing." Hinata shook her head no. Naruto quickly jumped of the bed and enveloped his wife in a big hug swinging her around in the process. "Y-you mean we're going to be parents!" he shouted. Hinata giggled and shook her head yes. He gave Hinata a passionate kiss. "I love you so much right now." Naruto said.

"I love you to Naruto kun."

"I-I can't believe we made something together." He said letting her go and sat on the bed.

"Naruto kun are you going to be alright?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." He said hiding his face.

"N-Naruto kun are you crying?" Hinata asked.

He sniffed. "No." he lied.

Hinata sweat dropped. "Oh Naruto…" she said walking over to him and gave him a kiss. "Looks like I'll be having to babies. You." She said ruffling his hair. "And this one inside me." She said wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her stomach.

"I'm not a baby…." Naruto mumbled. "I'm just overwhelmed." He said turning her face and capturing her lips.

"You're still a baby…" Hinata said with a smile once the kiss ended.

**-oooo-**

**Author corner: and it's over. Once again I'd like to say this story was dedicated to Shikagirl1990. You gave me such a hard topic to write on….any way please review! And check out my other stories.**

**-purpleface14**


End file.
